


i was waiting til i saw it in your eyes

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: the friendship dynamic changed when most of the original cast left Hamilton, but Lin may be the glue that holds them together.





	i was waiting til i saw it in your eyes

He's not as active of a friend as he used to be. They're miles apart now, he still answers his calls. "I got this project" Lin's voice is fast paced, he can tell he's excited despite the time difference making it the ass crack of dawn where Daveed is.

You just don't say no to Lin, pun not intended.

It's cold and a little chilly, they have to film the scene for the video a few times. It was a scheduling miracle that he could do it in the first place, and Lin even told him he understood if he couldn't make it. "They like you, man. I think it'd make people's day if you were there."

So the director calls place and yells for everyone to look alive as he looks out to see a bundled up Lin bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep warm. He's not the best friend in the entire universe, but it doesn't stop him from loving the fuck out of the man.

 

 

 

 

He's still in love with Lin. Even after leaving, and the other kings that replace him. He made Lin promise him he was irreplaceable. "I can call and sing you Beyonce if you want" the text read. 

He still loves the man, but even Jon has his limits. "Don't you dare Lin-Manuel Miranda!" he texts back. Lin sends a laugh crying emoji as a reply. The funny thing is he knows he's actually laughing like that, probably humming the song too.

It's kind of impossible to fall out of love with Lin. Jon's tried. He calls him excited about another project, would he please be apart of it. Shows up at his apartment asks him if he remembers the songs from the show still. He ends up singing to Lin on the internet and according to him the world was eating it up.

 

 

 

 

After a night of drinking Pippa admits she misses him to less than enthusiastic castmates probably sick of hearing about Lin. Not that it matters, she catches on finally and retreats a little back into the quiet. She's the headliner of the show, she can do that.

He sends flowers and she signs the text "forever your favorite" because while he loved everyone equally, "there's something about you Pippa Soo that makes me fall in love with you. Hey! I rhymed" he'd singsong and laugh.

He calls after the show, his voice sounds faint and far away, she knows she's being dramatic. But he asks about the show, about who was in the audience, if she met anyone famous.


End file.
